Mi sangre, dragón
by Junne-Chan
Summary: Lucy fue dormida y convertida en espíritu. Su única posibilidad de despertar es con sangre de Dragón. ¿Que hará Natsu, en compañía de Levy y Gajeel? ¿Y que hará al notar que sólo él puede ver y tocar a su compañera? Los dragonSlayer despertando en el amor mientras sus vidas corren peligro. Gale/Nalu. Complete.
1. I

_¡Luchie!_

Un grito despavorido, la llamada a su nombre que nunca estuvo demás. Fue una batalla campal, con magia que jamás habían visto. El dolor era horrible y la espalda interminable de Lucy caía sobre el roquerío, el muchacho dragón gritaba su nombre; Despavorido. Fuera de sí, y fuera de combate Lucy se derrumbó. Erza, Gray, Jubia, levy y muchos más. Ya en camilla, vendados hasta los ojos, cada uno podía recuperarse a su manera, a su ritmo, con tiempo despertando poco a poco uno por uno.

Pero Lucy.

Lucy nunca despertó.

¡Esto no puede ser, déjenme entrar!

Natsu silencio, ya es suficiente. La voz de Erza fue secante y firme. Lloraba por dentro en desconsuelo, calmando así a su dragón amigo, él quien le chocaban los recuerdos, le pesaban los vestidos, le lloraban las notas sobre el tablero susurrando "todo es más divertido si lo hacemos juntos los dos"

Ya iban dos largos meses en que Lucy la maga de espíritus estelares se durmió. Respirando hondo leve, sin fuerzas; sin abrir los ojos, sin despertar. Y entre tanto disgusto y tanta pena, natsu el compañero fiel, no pasaba un día sin dedicarle las buenas noches. "Que tal Lucy", dijo él sentándose a su lado como de costumbre "ya va más de dos meses que sigues aquí" su voz se trizo en la ultima palabra, manteniendo la misma expresión. Los mismos lazos de siempre. Ella placida ahí, bella aún en ese estado. "dos meses en que no fui capaz de protegerte" él sonrió.

Desde que ocurrió el incidente, Levy se ha dedicado en exclusividad a investigar la especie de hechizo que lanzaron sobre Lucy, y Natsu ahí se dedicaba a contarle los avances, sus propias investigaciones que carecían de credibilidad. Guardaba dentro de sí la esperanza incoherente de que si le conversaba como sí nada, ella despertaría y le respondería. Pero parecía que hasta el momento no daba resultado. La ventada al costado de la camilla, un bote con flores rojas y un paisaje largo en el fondo de de la misma ventana. Sabanas blancas, vendaje de heridas que aun no cicatrizan. Llaves sobre el cajón, ropa celestial y un emblema sobre su mano. El espacio era tan duro sin su reír. "Lucy, no me basta con mirarte todo el tiempo aquí, con los ojos dormidos" parte de él quedo dormido junto a esa mujercilla.

Todo era tan doloroso, cómo un adiós que nunca se concreta. Los reflejos de la luna le agrietaban los ojos, le llamaban las mil penas. Tanto la extrañaba. "te cuento un secreto Lucy", murmuró sin disimular sus sonrientes lagrimas. Me gustaba verte reír, ver tu cara cuando aparecía de sorpresa en tu hogar. ¿Sabes? Quisiera que mi hogar siempre tuviera a Lucy sorprendida con mi llegada.

Lloró. Cómo cuando perdió a su padre, cómo cuando inútil se vio. Cómo cuando todo parecía acabar. Como cuando su compañera no parecía despertar más. Tomo su fría mano sobre la suya y juro por los dragones perdidos que ella de alguna forma volvería aquí. Apretó con fuerzas su mano, acarició su cabellera rubia, y de tanto sentir una luz fuerte a sus ojos y la izquierda de Lucy brilló.

_Puedo escucharte,_

_Puedo sentirte aquí._

"Lucy" la luz cegaba. Envolvía un manto blanco de seda y cabellos rubios sin moldear. Recorría una silueta casi perfecta y reconocible. "Lucy" repitió el muchacho sin soltar las manos de la mujer. Sí, desde los rayos potentes, vestida de seda, pelo liso y sin ninguna amarra, apareció Lucy Heartfilia, la compañera. "Natsu" le susurró, ambos callaron mirándose a los ojos. "¿Que demonios paso?"

* * *

Continua, mi primer Fic de Ft. Gracias por leer, Escríbanme no muerdo, los comentarios son todos bien recibidos :-)


	2. II

Ahora si que lo había visto todo. El espíritu de Lucy apareció al lado de la camilla, como si se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo, ese que seguía postrado sin despegar las pestañas. El grito de la rubia fue deslumbrante al ver que era capaz de flotar sobre el suelo y al ver también que su cuerpo aun no despertaba. Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su compañero la abrazó, no atinó a más nada. La sonrisa que emanaba recordaba las grandes hazañas en las que triunfaron los dos. Todo olía a Lucy ahí, no había ninguna duda ¡estás viva! Gritó. La jovencita se preguntaba una y otra vez que estaba sucediendo, pero Natsu ahí no podía dejar de festejar, no le importaba nada más.

"Natsu esto no está bien, que rayos está ocurriendo" terminó por reclamar la muchacha. No encontró ninguna respuesta convincente. "Que más da Lucy" fue la única oración que se repetía en el ambiente. Natsu, quien ya estaba sentado en la silla del costado de siempre, le comentó "debemos decirle a los demás" tratando de buscar alguna otra respuesta a lo que ocurría. La rubia asintió. En ese momento, cuando las aguas parecían ya calmarse, y el espectro de la muerte había desaparecido por completo de sus mentes, Natsu intento darle la mano a su compañera, pero sólo el viento rozó. Ella igual intento tocarle "¡Natsu!" sus manos se translucían, no tocaban nada, que desgracia, Lucy sólo era un espíritu, un cuerpo sin carne. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios?! ¡Te acabo de dar un abrazo, esto es frustrante!

¡Qué son estos gritos, maldita sea salamander!

Se acercaba media noche, y el berrinche proveniente de la habitación consiguió llamar a Gajeel que de un solo golpe en la puerta logró callar a Natsu. Se encontraba en compañía de Levy, quien traía consigo un par de libros extraños. Ambos entraron a la alcoba, pero sólo vieron el cuerpo de Lucy sobre la camilla, ni menos escucharon el grito de emoción proveniente de la rubia, y es más, sólo escuchaban a Natsu gritarle al viento. Él perplejo, miraba el espíritu de su compañera, ésta le hizo un par de señas que le indicaron actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Por primera vez lo comprendió y guardo silencio.

"Te tengo noticias Natsu" dijo seria la de cabellos azules "pero no son muy alentadoras" una mirada cómplice acompañó a su metálico Slayer mientras ella abría un enorme libro "según lo que encontré sobre encantamientos, este se llama soledad absoluta. No es muy agradable para mi decirlo, pero…" murmuró agachando la mirada "apunta a que el cuerpo de la persona duerma durante cien años, mientras el alma es enviada a otro mundo paralelo a este" todos guardaban milagrosamente silencio. Natsu en reacción calmada, sabiendo que Lucy espíritu estaba a su lado preguntó "¿y cual es la manera de deshacer tal estupidez de encantamiento?"

"Bueno te leo textual" respondió Levy "Despierta en cien años o sangre de dragón debes tomar"

¡Esto es una broma verdad!

¡Quien demonios invento esta mierda!

Su rabieta era justificada. Todos lo justificaron. Todos menos Lucy, quien le rogó que se tranquilizará. Era de esperase, sus venas le recordaban la rabia, quien demonios creo algo así. Los hombros de Natsu se contuvieron con el flotante cuerpo de su compañera, mientras Levy y Gajeel se retiraban del lugar. "que tal si me acompañas hasta mi casa, quiero pasar las noches ahí" le pregunto Lucy al único ser que era capaz de verla y escucharla. El respondió que si.

Más de media noche avanzando ambos en silencio a un lado del canal. Lucy parecía feliz en el intento de revivir los lugares aunque sin cuerpo se encontrase. Llegando a la puerta de la habitación ahí se despidieron. "no quiero que sigas así Natsu, ya encontraremos la cura, por el momento solo guarda el secreto" "Si pudiera le cortaría el cuello a un dragón hoy mismo" la miró a los ojos y se fue esperando el otro día, ella lloró sabiendo de que ya no había ninguna esperanza de volver a vivir.

* * *

continua :-D Gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentario, me hacen muy feliz, todos son bienvenidos!


	3. III

III

Varios días pasaban, llegó el invierno con la lluvia y el poco sol saliente de las mañanas. Ese que inundaba la habitación de Lucy. Siempre con ella transluciendo su cuerpo por la ventana. Una postal más. Cada día una agonía menos, el cuerpo real de Lucy parecía no desgastarse con el tiempo, mientras que Natsu era aún capaz de guardar el secreto. Buenos días Lucy, se escuchó al cerrar la puerta. La lluvia afuera era terrorífica. Lucy pensó en lo largo del tiempo que debió haber pasado para que Natsu la saludará así, y más aún el hecho de no entrar por la ventana.

"Tengo un trabajo Lucy ¿Qué tal si vamos?" "Ni hablar", respondió la mujer, sus ganas de mirar por esa ventana eran infinitas. "parecerías un loco de remate por ahí hablando con el aire" "No se me vería mal, aparte no entiendo,¿Por qué no debo decirle a nadie que puedo verte?" la pregunta de Natsu encerraba más ganas que las de costumbre. "No quiero ser una carga" "Nunca lo has sido, quiero encontrar ese dragón y cortarle el cuello"

"¡Deja de pensar que esto se trata de ti!"

la habitación se lleno de silencio. La lluvia calmó, los Álamos parecían azotarse lentamente como la misma escena. ¡¿Desde cuándo ya no confías en mí?! Lucy lloró, sus lágrimas eran interminables. No logró contenerse. "no se trata de eso Natsu" murmuró refregándose los ojos. "No te das cuenta, este de verdad es mi fin"

"¡Cállate ya maldita sea!" Salamander golpeo la mesa de centro ¡Encontraremos esa sangre, aunque pasen años te traeré de vuelva a este mundo!"

Ambos se miraron fijamente, cómo en los juegos mágicos, cómo en la isla, cómo en el principio de todo. "Así que, este es el poder de los sentimientos" pensó Lucy abrazándose los hombros y sonrío, le sonrío a él y le volvió a sonreír a las aventuras. Algo nuevo comienza aquí.

Mientras que en el gremio a medias de integrantes cada uno por sus trabajos, la lluvia se transformó poco a poco en nieve de invierno. Cafés calientes, cervezas negras, y algún otro licor fuerte salía de la barra de Mira. Un día así era mucho mejor cobijarse en Fairy Hills. En cada habitación un olor diferente, en una en especial un calentador mágico, ropas recién planchadas, toallas a medio mojar, una taza de chocolate caliente esperando en la mesa de centro y miles de libros alrededor. Un ya terminado baño dejaba a Levy Mcgarden a la orilla de su cama para colocarse su vestido de encaje negro. Comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello cuándo de la ventana se escabullía Gajeel pidiendo tardíamente permiso.

Típico Dragón Slayer.

Levy no gritó, ya no era la primera vez que se colaba por la ventana, por suerte nadie lo notaba, sino el crucificado sería él, o ambos, quien sabe. "Te he dicho que no vengas aquí Gajeel, me matarán si lo notan" dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice. El muchacho ya estaba sentado en frente de la taza de chocolate. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a cepillarle su cabello. "¡Extrañaba eso, mi cabello ya parecía horrible!" dijo Gajeel en esa faceta que sólo la afortunada Levy conocía. "Levy, por lo de la chillona, deberías hablar con la vieja odia humanos, esa la del bosque" Dijo el muchacho en tono serio, mientras le cepillaban el cabello. "oí de Wendy que es de Edolas, y que sabía bastante de dragones."

Vamos para allá.

* * *

Gracias por leer! pronto otro cap  
Saludos a todos, se viene más Galevy :-)


	4. IV

**IV**

Que rayos hacen aquí, lárguense de inmediato. No fue un grato recibimiento para Levy y su compañero mientras se acercaba la noche en medio del bosque. Las suplicas de la jovencita llegaron hasta las penas, más de una hora estuvo así. Rogando. Ambos sabían que no sería nada de fácil lidiar con tal personaje, hasta que cedió. Sus palabras eran frías y cortantes, estaba al tanto del encantamiento de la amiga del dragón Slayer de fuego, y su respuesta final no fue alentadora, "está perdida".

"No es posible" Murmuró Levy, yo sé que usted tiene alguna solución, por lo que mas quiera. Sus ojos cabizbajos recordaban a su amiga, a su amigo Natsu también, al gremio entero. Sentía el peso entero de traer a Lucy de vuelta, más cuando todos confiaban en ella, más cuando era su mejor amiga quien estaba dormida sin poder despertar. Gajeel la miraba entre sus cejas, un reojo preocupado. Su cruce de brazos era evidente enojo y falta de paciencia. Un rechinado de dientes terminó en un grito sin respeto "Vamos anciana, si no tiene nada que decirnos puede quedarse aquí sola en su aburrido y muerto árbol"

Metálica se avergonzaría de ti. Dijo la anciana sabiendo más de lo que trama. Respondió fríamente a su contendor, frente a frente, sólo los separaba en ese momento, el orgullo. "¡Te pasas vieja, repite ese nombre y te…! - ¡Gajeel basta! La voz de la peliazúl le calmo las aguas. Mientras que la bruja se ensuciaba las manos metiéndolas en un baúl viejo bajo unas telas "Tú más que nadie debe saber que la sangre de dragón nunca ha tocado la tierra" Volvió el silencio. Eso no podría terminar así, ¿entonces? Pensó Levy, ¿el encantamiento es una farsa? ¿Por qué Gajeel no se lo dijo antes?

-¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Gajeel!? Gritó furiosa. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Hubiésemos buscado otra solución!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga algo de lo que no estaba seguro!?- respondió en su defensa.

-¡Tú papá es un dragón, estúpido!- Plena noche y Levy vestida de negro sedoso salio pidiendo permiso por la puerta. Rabia, ira y pena era lo que la motivaba. La frustración de no saber que hacer, de ser débil, incluso de sentirse perdida y con miedo en medio del bosque. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un sendero, un pequeño riachuelo se iluminaba con las estrellas. Fue inútil ponerse el vestido más bello de su armario, el muchacho aparte de mentiroso, jamás lo notaría. Ahí se cobijó bajo un árbol mágico de hojas celestes, brillantes a su alrededor. Miraba las estrellas y pensaba en lo inalcanzable que eran algunas cosas. Quizás era hora y de dejarlo todo así y seguir con la vida de un mago débil. Un mago de palabras. "nunca se fijará en mi de la misma forma en que yo me fijo en él" era el remate a sus pensamientos, la guinda del pastel.

-Estúpido Gajeel-

-Deja de llamarme así ¿quieres? - El muchacho apareció entre las brillantes hojas que caían despacio. La nieve había dejado un bello rocío alrededor. Traía consigo un libro desgastado, "la vieja del árbol me lo dio" Dijo entregándoselo mientras nuevamente se sentaba a su lado. "De seguro puedes descifrarlo" fue la frase que a la pequeña Levy hizo llorar. Sostenía el libro entre ambas manos y lloró. Quizás esa era la forma en que el tipo al que ella tanto quería demostraba afecto, o tal vez llegar a su habitación sin llamarlo, o el hecho de que lo dejara cepillarle el cabello. Todo era tan confuso.

-No, no lo lograré Gajeel, soy débil - fue su respuesta.

-si eres débil, necesitas a alguien como yo al lado, mientras te conviertes en alguien fuerte- Una mirada cómplice como las de siempre. Una sonrisa que al Slayer le hace más que feliz. Un momento así él no acostumbrara a decir esa clase de cosas. Menos de sonrojarse por la misma complicidad. Ella era linda, lo sabía bien, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza mirar a una mujer de esa manera. Era lo que necesitaba, lo que le gustaba, alguien a quien siempre proteger. -Debo ir a casa, este libro no se descifrará solo- dijo Levy poniéndose de pie. -Vamos, te iré a dejar, es peligroso –

Nuevo día, nuevo sol. La nieve se veía más hermosa derritiéndose en las calles. El gremio ya comenzaba a tener ese mismo tono alegre que tanto los caracterizaba. Natsu discutiendo con Gray, Cana bebiendo, Mira sirviendo esas apetitosas cervezas y llamando a Natsu para que comiera algo de lo que recién había preparado. Sin embargo, Lucy seguía en su habitación postrada, mirándose mientras también flotaba por los alrededores cuando se animaba.

Se dirigían hacia el gremio Levy en compañía de Gajeel, quienes conversando de los avances del libro y los nuevos descubrimientos de esté notaron en el suelo el nombre "Levy" demarcado sobre la nieve. Ella misma se sorprendió al ver una rama flotante que lo escribía.

"Gajeel, yo no esto haciendo esta magia", dijo nerviosa. Lucy ahí los miraba a ambos, tenía todo planeado. A ratos podía sostener cosas, y otros ratos no. Espero toda la noche mientras pensaba en no rendirse en lo absoluto y ver pasar a Levy hacía el gremio para darle alguna señal. "Bingo, lo notó" dijo Lucy avanzando con la varilla y continuando el mensaje.

"Levy, Natsu es el único que puede verme y oírme"

Perpleja, mientras miraba en el suelo y cómo se iban escribiendo las palabras, sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Lucy estás aquí! Grito en felicidad, Aunque seguía sin poder ver a su amiga, sabía que ella estaba ahí ¡Vamos al gremio de prisa, con esto logre descifrar el libro casi por completo! Y los tres corriendo avanzaron hacia el lugar. Se abrió la puerta de frentón y el grito largo sacudió a la mayoría

¡Salamander! Abrió la boca Gajeel. Quién furioso buscaba a la futura victima de sus golpes. Levy entro rápidamente a pararse en frente de Natsu para gritarle (también), mientras todos los presentes veían la gran escena.

-¡Natsu Dragnnel ¿por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?!-

-¡De que hablas!- Trato de refugiarse el chico dragón, haciendo notorio su nerviosismo.

-¡Ya sé que puedes ver el espíritu de Lucy aquí!-

¿Lucy? Se preguntaron todos anonadados y pegados a la cara de nerviosismo del interrogado. Debe de haber una gran razón por la cual él guardaría ese secreto de esa manera. Un gran motivo. ¡¿Por qué?! Insistió Levy ya enfurecida. Lucy ahí a su lado, miraba con el mismo nerviosismo a su compañero. Después de está le llegará un gran regaño.

¡Pues por qué ella me lo pidió! Respondió. ¿Verdad Lucy? Dijo mirándola ya bastante molesto.

¡Lucy! ¡¿Dónde esta Lucy!? Todo el gremio se alborotó gritando su nombre.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer! un fanfic se alimenta de eso!  
ahora que tengo pc estrujare el Galevy hasta que no den más de amor.  
dejen sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos, pronto la continuación


	5. V

V

¿Desde cuándo era capaz de guardar un secreto Natsu? Claro, desde que cuidar lo más preciado que tenía dependía de eso. Nunca supo lo que era enamorarse, menos entendía la rabia que colmaba su carácter cuando la tocaban a ella. Siempre ella. Quizás podría pasarse la vida a su lado para que nadie le tocara un pelo, y si ella le pedía que guarde un simple secreto para mantenerla segura, él, por amor lo haría. Ahí lo entendió, cuando no fue capaz de enfadarse mientras todo el gremio le regañaba. Su mente estaba en otro lado. También lo notó cuando le abrazó al aparecer al lado de la camilla, y entendió que era amor cuando no pudo abrazarle más. El llorar cuando inútil se sentaba a hablarle en ese sueño eterno. Sonrío para si mientras todos seguían preguntándole "que rayos Lucy" "Que Lucy aquí que Lucy allá"

¡Vamos Natsu! Le reclamo Lucy "dile a Levy que estoy bien, y si tiene algún avance sobre su investigación" y una alegre sonrisa la acompaño.

¡Maldita sea cállense todos me están cabreando! Gritó volviendo en sí. Natsu intento relajarse más no pudo, "Levy, Lucy dice que esta bien" dijo sentándose y cruzando las piernas. El rostro de Levy se iluminó nuevamente. "no es necesario que digas más Lu-chan, aquí estoy yo para sacarte de ese encantamiento" dijo la peliazúl abriendo el libro. Tomó asiento a un lado de Natsu y comenzó a explicarles a todos. Después de que todo el gremio se reuniera alrededor escuchando atentamente, Makarov frunció el sello.

-Ése es un mito- dijo el anciano tratando de calmar las aguas.

-Pero aquí en el libro incluso sale la ubicación de la llave maestro- señalo Levy una de las tantas líneas. El hombre en cuestión suspiró, sabía que ese libro algún día debería ser activado, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto.

- Se necesitaría un mago de espíritus estelares- volvió a suspirar- y un Dragón Slayer, con esos dos círculos mágicos y la llave se puede invocar un dragón. Terminó de suspirar tan preocupado agachando la mirada. Nada bueno se espera de esa llave.

Si lo hay, llaves que invocan Dragones, pero esa magia fue prohibida por el concejo. Un dragón en la cuidad sería un caos, sabiendo que hay más que sólo una llave. El gremio callaba por el impacto de la noticia, sobre todo los tres Slayer que hay estaban, escuchando atentamente. Wendy de inmediato menciono a Yukino, pero es ahí donde Lucy le comenta a su compañero que ella podría (de vez en cuando, y aun no encontraba la explicación) tomar objetos, y si lo podía hacer, de seguro podría usar sus llaves. Todos armaron el plan, con algo de emoción y nerviosismo, debían sacarle una simple gota de sangre al dragón y Lucy volvería. Tarea difícil, no para Fairy tail.

Gajeel y Levy tomarían el rumbo a buscar la llave, más de dos días no demoraría (según los cálculos de Levy) Erza, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane y Laxus, junto al maestro irían a buscar una ubicación estratégica a las afueras de Magnolia. Ahí se invocaría el Dragón y se lucharía contra él. Gray (y Juvia) acompañará a Natsu junto con Lucy, quienes serán los encargados de realizar la magia.

El plan daría comienzo al otro día por la mañana.

Era de noche y aún había algo de nieve. Natsu encaminaba a su compañera por las orillas del canal. Desde que el espíritu de Lucy despertó todos sus sentimientos se aclararon, lo sabía bien. Él debía permanecer a su lado, no sólo para acompañarla hasta su habitación, sino para protegerla por siempre. Ya estaban algo más grandes los dos, caminaban ansiosos por lo que se venia, preguntándose mil cosas, de que tamaño será el dragón, será simpático, o si simplemente podrían hacer tal hazaña. Cosas que a ambos les llenaba la noche de sonrisas. Sin darse cuenta, ya adentro de la habitación de Lucy seguía la plática amistosa. Ella le mostraba como a veces su actual forma tomaba más fuerza y lograba tomar cosas. En uno de esos intentos invocó por un momento a Aries sólo de prueba, lo cual funcionó a la perfección.

-¡Mira puedo sostener la taza!- dijo feliz la rubia viendo que de apoco podía sacar provecho a su estado. El pelirosa notó que a pesar de estar hecha espíritu, la marca del gremio seguía en su mano. Sin pensarlo mucho y sin recordar aquella vez que intento abrazarla por segunda vez y no pudo, intento tomar su mano.

Y si la sintió.

Él estaba tocando sus manos. Impactados en silencio ambos miraban sus manos. El olor de Lucy era un poco más notorio. Ella le entrelazó los dedos por sus manos. Actuando por el instinto de tocarse los dos.

Por amor.

No dijeron una sola palabra mientras sus manos se acariciaban. Se miraron a los ojos, y las manos de Natsu comenzaron poco a poco y lentamente, a subir a los hombros de Lucy. Se la acercó a su cuerpo. Coraje, ella era de su propiedad, hoy quedaría más que claro. La abrazó. Sus espaldas eran un mapa lleno de caricias que recorrían dándose necesidad. Era un regalo del tiempo, de la vida. Era ahora o nunca. Él la beso, sin palabra alguna. Sus cuerpos cayeron lentamente en un complot de amor y caricias torpes buscando el tiempo perdido. Ella se le entregó aquella noche. Le amaba, siempre lo hizo. Él le hizo el amor por primera vez a la persona que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Sin ninguna experiencia, sin mera premonición. Debían amarse en completo esa noche, quizás no habría otra ocasión.

Llegó el día. Natsu amaneció en casa de Lucy. Ella ya de pie hirviendo el agua para el café de la mañana mientras le acompañaba un sol radiante desde la ventana. El joven se vistió poco a poco, no alcanzó a colocarse la camisa cuando tocaron la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrió.

¡Natsu que haces! Gritó Lucy mientras freía un par de huevos. A la puerta llegaron Levy y Gajeel (adivinando por comportamiento de que Natsu estaría ahí) sorprendiéndose de la poca ropa que llevaba el chico dragón y preguntando por Lucy.

Realmente no quiero saber que paso aquí- dijo Gajeel – sería bastante ridículo.

-¿Porque no te largas?-

-¿Quieres pelear Salamander? -

No te dejaría en vergüenza frente a tu chica cabeza de clavo-

-¡Basta los dos!- rogó Levy- ¡Lu-chan si estás aquí quiero que sepas que ya partimos, nos vemos en dos días! La rubia miraba con ternura a su pequeña amiga y al Dragón Slayer que le acompaña sosteniendo un bolso y un libro, "Natsu diles que se ven hermosos juntos- rió - y que en dos días estaremos en el lugar"

Te escucho- dijo Natsu- "Lucy dice que en dos días estaremos ahí, y déjenme dormir" soñoliento se despidió y cerró la puerta. Tomó el peso a la situación y se vistió por completo.

-¿Lucy cómo será juntar tu magia con la mía? - Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en frente del desayuno.

-Igual de increíble como lo de anoche – respondió la rubia y rió.

* * *

me puse Hot. Saludos a todos lo que leen este pequeño fic que me hacen muy pero muy Feliz  
:D 


	6. VI

VI

Estás más adulto Natsu, y de seguro más fuerte, fueron las palabras de Makarov hacía su discípulo, una vez se saludaron por la mañana. El chico dragón viajaba en sus pensamientos preparándose para la gran batalla. Lucy-espíritu fue a visitar su postrado cuerpo en la sala de recuperaciones. Se notaba desgastado, pálido, y la respiración cada vez más profunda y débil. Ahí notó que su actual forma tomaba más fuerzas a medida que pasaban los días. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

A las afueras de Magnolia, en un bosque cerrado y misterioso (lugar que nunca habían notado ni aparecía en los mapas) Levy escribía "luz" para iluminar el oscuro camino. Llevaba consigo una lácrima de comunicación en caso de que cualquier peligro les abordará, alertarían al gremio.

-Esto es tenebroso - mencionó la muchacha, quien nunca había pisado un lugar así.

-Tch, miedosa, quédate tras de mi, iremos lento- respondió Gajeel haciéndole que tome lugar tras su espalda.

-A este paso no encontraremos nunca las ruinas de la llave del dra…-

-Silencio alguien se acerca - le interrumpió el más alto. Levy se protegió en la espalda de su compañero. Le sostuvo con fuerza. Si algo le pasaba a él, que le pase a los dos.

En un segundo el suelo se desmoronó, cayeron rápidamente mientras Gajeel alcanzaba a sostener a su muchacha para que no sufriera ningún daño. Ahí estaban en las ruinas del Dragón, un lugar lleno de palabras raras escritas en las murallas y una llave que buscar.

- debería estar al final de la cueva, en la parte más alta- gritó Levy emocionada.

- ¡espera, camina tras de mi!

Comenzaron a correr, sus pasos eran firmes y directos. Al final de la cueva se divisaba una luz brillante; era la llave, justo en la parte alta como lo mencionaron. Colgaba de una roca tallada en forma de dragón.

-¡Vamos Gajeel alcánzala!-

-¡No me presiones!-

El moreno dio un salto, se sentó sobre el tallado y tomó la llave sin más preámbulo.

-Gracias por el trabajo Dragón Slayer-

Una voz salia de entre las sombras. No tardo en mostrar su rostro a los visitantes haciendo más dramática la escena. Levy lo observó, calló y sus ojos delataron el odio que sintió a ver al mismo mago que durmió a su mejor amiga. -¡Bastardo que haces aquí!- Gritó la muchacha envuelta en ira.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? Si este querida, es mi plan. Son ustedes los que deben marcharse ahora- El personaje poco a poco se acerco a la mujer que no daba ni un paso al costado. La rabia era quien le otorgaba el coraje. El Slayer se paro en frente del mago deteniéndolo su camino.

-Tócale un pelo…- lo atacó con su metálico brazo- y estas muerto-

-¡Hagas lo que hagas muchachito ya de nada sirve! ¡Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba! ¿No lo ven? ¡Las runas se están activando, sólo necesitaba un Dragón Slayer para despertar a los dragones negros! – balbuceó mientras se levantaba del ataque.

-!Puerta de los dragones del caos, yo te abro!-

El suelo comenzó a brillar. De la piedra tallada se levantó una gran energía que rompió la caverna y dio con la luz, llegó hasta el cielo y tomó forma de dos alas a la par. Un gigantesco dragón negro surcaba el cielo, su rugido tenebroso abarcó todo el lugar. No había como describir el miedo, sólo quedaba huir. -¡Son unos crédulos! - Gritó el mago oscuro que reía al ver la cara de sus visitantes - ¡La llave por fin se abrió! ¡Fairy tail son lo máximo! El suelo volvió a brillar. Está vez con más fuerza. Las rocas se alinearon y sobre ellas quedaron Levy y Gajeel.

¡Levy, cuidado! Gritó el muchacho desesperado tomándole del brazo y sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. Ella, quien ya lloraba de miedo tomó la lácrima y comenzó a hablar, a pedir ayuda urgente. Sus gritos desgarradores recordaban a acnologia y el temor de morir sin ser de mucha utilidad. Sus ultimas palabras antes de que la lácrima cayera despedazada fueron "Necesitamos las doce llaves, ¡por favor!" El suelo se elevó. Se convirtió en el segundo dragón que se adueñaba del cielo. Sobre él, Levy y Gajeel, quienes ya heridos por el derrumbe de la caverna se afirmaban uno del otro, como siempre. El dragón se sostenía planearte en el cielo. Esperaban ser dirigidos por el ser oscuro que los despertó.

-¡Ataquémosle- Dijo la muchacha - debemos detenerlo! - El coraje que le brindaba recordar a su amiga le hacían dudar de cualquier muerte. Y la seguridad de estar al lado de Gajeel le despertaba aun más las ganas de luchar. El muchacho dudo varios segundos. Cómo rayos se permitió que la come libros estuviera corriendo ese peligro. ¡Que frustrante!

-Levy afírmate de mí en todo momento o te pateo el trasero, le daré su golpiza a este animal- sonrío. La mujer le obedeció. Le abrazó por los hombros y rodeo sus piernas por la cadera de su compañero. Eran sólo uno y a luchar. El dragón comenzó a moverse, notó que tenía acompañantes en el lomo. En ese momento Gajeel le atacó, varios rugidos y puñetazos daban efecto mientras protegía a su pequeña.

-¡Sabías que si te pasa algo, yo me muero! Gritó Levy mientras se cubría de la fuerte ventisca.

-¿¡Sabías que puedo dar mi vida por ti, enana!? Respondió Gajeel afirmándose, ya que el Dragón no dejaba de agitar las alas; y no hubo caso, resbalaron. En un solo descuido Levy se soltó. Por un pelo logró tomarse antes de caer a kilómetros del suelo. -¡Aguanta Levy! El muchacho le tomo la mano mientras el cuerpo de la mujer colgaba azotándose en el aire.

¡Sujétate con fuerza!

Heridos. Mal heridos los dos, se miraban a los ojos con el miedo latente. Mientras el dragón Slayer sentía toda la culpa en ese caótico escenario. Comenzó a ver cómo su herida confidente lanzaba lágrimas a la nada.

-No podemos morir aquí Gajeel, el gremio nos espera-

-¡No morirás! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Nadie te hará daño! Lo jure enana, ¡lo jure! El día en que el bastardo de Laxus pensó en atacarte, juré que repararía mi error-

Levy miraba a su chico. Recordó ese episodio que ya parecía tan lejano mientras colgaba por los aires. Lloró más fuerte aún al sentirse un estorbo en la situación. La débil mano de Gajeel que sin fuerzas quedaba y si nada que poder hacer se hacía notar. "_Si no estuviese, de seguro Gajeel y el gremio entero derrotarían a los dragones, debo sobrevivir por mis medios_" pensó y su mano poco a poco fue deslizándose entre los dedos de Gajeel.

-¡No te sueltes por los mil demonios! ¡Levy!- Su mano se despegó ¡No me hagas esto maldición!

-Te amo estúpido Gajeel - fue su única respuesta junto con una herida sonrisa, antes de caer.

No hubo reacción, sólo un corazón a mil después de tanto amor. De tal declaración. Tanto desvelo, tantas formas de decirle a ella que también la amaba y no encontró ninguna más justa que acompañarla siempre, hasta el fin. Al ver lentamente a Levy caer, el muchacho se lanzo abrazándola en el cielo, cayendo juntos los dos. -

& desde la escasa lejanía se levantaban cien espadas en el aire, un rugido de Dragón del cielo, Libra y piscis, una pared de hielo interminable, el ataque en conjunto de los dragones gemelos y el toque final del rugido del dragón de fuego. Fairy Tail en escena en ayuda de Sabertooth, todo para detener a los dragones.

Justo antes de tocar suelo, mientras Gajeel abrazaba con fuerzas a su declarada, pantherlily los alcanzó, la sonrisa cómplice de su compañero llegaba en el momento preciso. Sin más palabras, tras las alejadas rocas los dejó a los dos para protegerlos, estaban muy mal heridos y cansados. Levy en algún estado deplorable descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Gajeel. A pesar del revuelo, del sonido lejano de la batalla, ella descansaba ahí, y él se tomo el tiempo de pasar su áspera mano por su mejilla, cansado. Pensando en lo grande de palabras que alguien tan pequeño puede mencionar. corrigió su azul cabello, recorrió el contorno de su piel con su dedo indicé y ella despertó, sus ojos no hicieron más que mirar a su acompañante.

-tienes suerte de que alguien cómo yo te ame de esta manera- murmuró el chico pegado a su mirada. Le tomó de la barbilla y la besó.

.

* * *

Gracias a cada uno por leer y dejarme un comentario ! quise hacer esta escena porque llevaba semanas soñando con ellos dos y son mi pareja favorita. Este fic está por terminar :c abrazos ! espero sus impresiones c:


	7. VII

Nota de la autora: hola mis camaradas, son lo máximo. Queria disculparme por la horrible tardanza de este final de fanfic, tengo deberes de madre (estoy criando a una pequeña DragónSlayer que se llama Julieta, es muy poderosa jaj :3 ) espero les guste el final, un abrazo, !nos leemos!

* * *

VII

Continuó la batalla. Gajeel se incorporó sin antes obligar a la pequeña Levy a devolverse al gremio escoltada por Lily. Mientras los dos dragones abarcaban el cielo, Fairy tail estaba ahí escoltado a la cuidad. Aún era Natsu, siempre Natsu, quien aguardaba el momento en que Lucy pudiera sostener las llaves para abrirlas. Golpe tras golpe, espadas tras espadas, Satan-soul, hielo y fuego. Todos ahí escoltando y ganando tiempo.

Sin embargo los dragones avanzaban. Seguían la orden estricta de destruir todo a su paso.

Justo ahí en medio de la lucha, en un profundo silencio que apocó y sorprendió a todos, la invisible silueta de Lucy comenzó a brillar. Y no sólo Natsu lograba verla, si no todos los ahí presentes.

Algo comenzaba a salir mal.

Ella misma se observaba las manos, su cabello, sus pies que tocaban el suelo, las miradas de todos sus compañeros atónitos. Seguía brillando, eso sólo tenía una explicación.

-Natsu- pronunció.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, miraba a su compañero mientras revisaba uno a uno sus dedos. -Que signifi...- no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando recordó su cuerpo vació en la enfermería.

-no puede ser- murmuró llorando - no puede ser -

-¡Lucy!- Gritó su hombre, lo entendió todo, justo en el momento en el que atacó al dragón. Natsu se abrió paso a agarrar con fuerza las dos manos de su amiga.

-esto significa que...- balbuceó- acabo de morir - El cuerpo seguía brillando sostenido por las manos de Natsu. Dolor y desesperación. Sin más preámbulos llamó a Yukino y se dispuso a abrir las doce llaves. Pero su poder mágico no daba para la lucha.

Era el fin de Lucy Heartfilia.

- ¡No Lucy no morirás!-

-¡No logramos siquiera hacerle daño a este dragón Natsu! –

-Sólo es una puta gota de sangre, lo lograremos- en ese momento su mente se iluminó.

-¡Happy! fue lo último que logró escuchar la rubia antes de ver a Natsu ser sostenido por el Exceed y volar hacia la cuidad. Nadie entendía nada. Pero debían seguir con la lucha.

-¡Happy deprisa al gremio!-

-¡AYE-SIR! No hay tiempo que perder. Su compañero vida reconoció el mensaje en segundo.

Ya en el gremio corrió hacia la enfermería, encontró el cuerpo de Lucy que ya no respiraba y de los hombros la tomó. Se aferro a él y mientras veía a su compañera morir, gritó

¡Ésta es mi sangre también Lucy, sangre Dragón! Levanto su cabeza, tomó un objeto punzante y se la clavo en la mano derecha. Dejo caer su sangre empuñando sus músculos sobre su compañera.

Le entregó todo.

Desde su primer trabajo hasta su misma sangre de herencia.

Debía funcionar, debía vivir.

Y Lucy-espiritu recobró su poder mágico. Logró abrir las doce puertas junto a Yukino. Los dos dragones desaparecieron al ser derrotados por los espíritus estelares.

Ahí al ver la batalla ganada Lucy sonrió aun brillante y emergente del suelo. Brilló, mirando uno a uno a sus amigos y al mismo tiempo comenzó a desvanecerse por completo y desapareció.

_-lu-chan…- _mencionó su amiga mirando al cielo.

Natsu en la enfermería herido y sosteniéndose conciente. Abrazaba el regazo de ahora su mujer quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para verlo a él, tumbado y sonriente, mal herido, pero salvándola de cualquier mal como un día lo prometió.

Le acarició la frente apartando su rubio cabello, le miró los labios y cerrando los ojos de cansancio la besó.

Fin.-

* * *

Gracias totales , se vienen más fics jojo.

Jun*


End file.
